Can't Escape Your Destiny
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: Now that the Matrix isn’t hunting her down, Yori is going to turn the tables. It’s time for her to discover what they’re planning after Tara Lyn’s restoration…and put an end to it. Sequel to Can’t Escape Your Fate.
1. Chapter 1: Questions

**Disclaimer: I still do not own VK.**

The moon twinkled brightly in the night sky.

"Where are you three going?" Aidou suspiciously asked Yori, Kaname, and Zero.

"Didn't your cousin tell you?" Yori asked.

"Tell me what?"

"We are going to infiltrate the Matrix to discover their plans."

"How long will it be?"

"I don't know. It could be a few days, maybe a week."

"Why is that?"

"Geez…you are certainly full of questions. We need to disguise ourselves as imperials and live among them for awhile. Just long enough until we find out what they're planning."

"Why can't we just take the offensive?"

Yori gave a sigh of distraught.

"Because the last time we did that, I almost got killed…It was only like…you know…YESTERDAY."

"Can I come?" Aidou pleaded.

"No."

"How come?"

_Boy he is so full of annoying questions…_ Yori thought.

"Because Kaname and Zero are already coming. Three in the mission, three in waiting."

"Can't I trade with Kaname-sama or Kiryuu?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Yori sighed, frustrated.

"Because Kaname is a pureblood and Zero is a vampire hunter. I need that kind of power in case of emergency."

"Well what if trouble occurs at the campsite? We need at least one power too…"

Yori pondered.

"You're right."

Aidou smiled.

"Kain and Kaname will trade places."

His grin was suddenly wiped off.

"Why Akatsuki?"

"Fire is a handy back-up power."

"Oh and ice isn't good enough for you?"

"It's not just that. It's that your cousin…well…he's well-suited for the mission."

"How?"

"He doesn't blab on and on like you, and he keeps his composure."

"Can I go? Please? Please? Please?"

"No," Yori said firmly.

"What will it take for you to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"Why can't I go?"

"I just explained that to you! Can you please stop bothering me?"

"Can you please let me go?"

Yori almost cracked just there, but managed to keep her cool.

"You're so freakin' persistent…"

"Can I go?"

"Fine."

Aidou grinned victoriously.

"Which one of you two will stay behind with Yuuki and Kain?" Yori asked Kaname and Zero.

Both wanted to protect Yuuki, and Yori instantly saw this.

"Actually…I'll choose," Yori stated. "Hmm…both of you are very powerful…but I think it's best if Zero stays behind. After all, he does have vampire hunter weapons."

Zero secretly smiled.

"Alright, we're almost ready to depart. Both of you take one of these," Yori said, handing them purple, oval-shaped pills.

"What's this?" Aidou asked.

"When you digest them, it'll change your aura into an imperial one," Yori said as she swallowed one.

"How long do they last?"

"A week."

"How did you obtain them?"

Yori sighed yet again.

"I invented these myself."

"How?"

"Because I'm a genius. Let's just leave it at that."

"You think _you're_ a genius? Well I'm probably a better one!" Aidou declared with pride.

"I'm sure you are. Can we please get a move on?" Yori asked, peeved.

"Seriously…how did you get these?"

Yori slapped him, _hard._

"Any more questions, Aidou-sempai?" Yori asked in a devilish tone.

_Dang! This girl hits harder than Kaname-sama…_

Aidou shook his head.

"Good," Yori said smiling. "Now put on your disguises."

Yori dyed her hair black, with purple highlights. She used contacts to change her eye color to an emerald green. She used extensions to make her hair appear longer.

Kaname changed his hairstyle to match Zero's. He dyed it a deep auburn and used blue contacts.

Aidou dyed his hair and changed his eye color to a light brown.

The three were ready to infiltrate the Matrix.

"Are you guys ready?" Yori asked. They nodded.

"Remember, my name is now Ryoko. Kaname's is Akira. And Aidou's is…" Yori stared at Aidou with a puzzled look. "What name do you want?"

Aidou thought deeply.

"Shiro."

He saw a flash of hurt in Yori's eyes. She closed her eyes, and slowly opened them.

"Fine."

***

**Aidou chose Shiro as his alias? LOL. If you want updates, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Among the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I'm still repeating myself…I don't own VK. Yes, I did use the title of the novel, **_**Among the Enemy,**_** for the title of this chapter.**

Yori unpacked her belongings in her room that the Matrix gave her. It was a dangerous mission, and she made sure not to bring anything that could reveal her identity. Luckily for the three of them, their rooms were right across the hall from each other.

"Remember our aliases," Yori whispered sneakily as she brushed past Aidou.

He nodded and walked down the hall.

Kuriko approached Yori. Kuriko had straight, long brown hair, with brown eyes to match.

"Well now that Tara Lyn-sama left my body, I can get back to working on her restoration," Kuriko told Yori. Yori nodded in reply.

"I need assistance in preparing her chamber. Would you like to help me, Ryoko?"

"Sure. Can you go over the details with me?" Yori asked.

"I will, once we arrive in the chamber. Let's go," Kuriko said. Yori nodded and followed her.

As they arrived in the chamber, Yori noticed Tara Lyn's coffin. Right next to it was Shiro's.

The memory of yesterday hit her.

"_Hmph…" Tara Lyn said in the distance. "I guess I could use my son's power to restore me…I don't need you at all!" she exclaimed, pointing to Yori._

"So why does she need a chamber?" Yori asked Kuriko as she connected wires.

"It's not just any chamber," Kuriko said, "it's a power chamber. If we restore her without it, she won't be as powerful as she wants. We plan to hook up her up to her son using wires. We will drain his power, giving it to her. Then when we restore her, she will have her power combined with Shiro's."

"Ah," Yori said. She already knew that, but she wanted to start off casual before grabbing the narrow details.

"Yeah. Won't it be great when the project is finished?" Kuriko asked.

"You mean the restoration project?"

"No…not THAT one! The one after she's restored…"

_Alright…finally I'll figure out what they're planning…_

"Oh…well nobody gave me any clue to that project…"

Kuriko eyed her with wonder. _Hmm…nobody bothered to tell the newbie?_

"Really? Well it's called Project C. It's Tara Lyn's plans to-"

"Kuriko! We need you in the project room…stat!" a male voice shouted.

"I'll explain later…you can go to the lounge if you want…" Kuriko hollered as she ran out of the chamber.

Yori nodded, even though Kuriko didn't see it. She bent over to view Shiro, lying in his coffin.

"_Don't forget me Yori-chan…promise to never forget me…" Yori's eyes burned from excessive crying._

"_I promise…" Yori said, but she was too late. He was already dead before he heard those two little words._

"I always tend to break my promises…" Yori whispered to herself. She leaned and whispered in his ear, "…but this will be one that I will never break…"

Yori made a promise to Shiro, and she was determined to keep it.

***

"So…there's a big fuss over Project C," Aidou said to an imperial named Teo.

"Well yeah…" Teo said as he flipped through a magazine. He had wild black hair, with silver eyes.

"Well how come?" Aidou asked.

"Because Tara Lyn-sama wants to be sure Project C doesn't fail…and there are major consequences if it does…"

"Oh." Aidou wasn't sure what to say next.

"Well I have to guard the perimeter, talk to you later…" Teo winked as Yori walked in the lounge. She politely smiled at his gesture.

_Like he could win her…_ Aidou thought in envy.

"So, anything new?" she asked. 'Anything new' meant anything involving Matrix plans.

Aidou shook his head.

"I was about to…" Yori said as she grabbed a magazine off the coffee table.

"Then?"

"Kuriko had to leave."

"Oh."

"Everything seems to be centered on Tara Lyn's restoration…and Project C…" she whispered, pretending to be absorbed in reading.

Kaname walked into the lounge.

"Anything new Akira?" Yori asked casually.

"Well…there's rumor of a Project C…" he whispered.

Yori and Aidou sighed.

"We already knew that…" Yori sighed.

"It's over!" Teo shouted as he ran in the lounge. "I've caught all three of you!"

***

**Uh-oh…what's Teo going to do? And what's the deal with this Project C? Review for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Disclaimer: I still don't own VK…and most likely never will…**

"What is it?" Yori asked coolly.

"All imperials are to report in the project room, but you guys are ditching!" Teo hollered.

The three sighed with relief.

_So we're not caught…_ Yori thought.

"Sorry! We'll go there right now!" Yori replied. Teo nodded.

Yori motioned for Kaname and Aidou to come, and they followed. The three followed Teo to the project room.

"There you are!" Kuriko shouted as she caught up to Yori. "We were wondering where you three were!"

"Nobody bothered to tell us anything…" Yori said looking up.

"Oh! Well don't worry!" Kuriko said with a friendly smile. "You'll be informed with all the details very soon."

Yori nodded.

"There it is…" Teo said. Our heroes' eyes grew wide with awe as they stepped in the project room. The room was enormous, inside was seven massive-sized aircrafts.

"What are those…?" Aidou asked in amazement.

"The fleet…" Kuriko said nonchalantly. They were greeted by a few imperials who were waving as they passed by.

"Fleet?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah…we're almost finished working out its flaws…" Kuriko said. "It's part of Project C."

"We're still clueless…" Yori muttered under her breath.

"Well allow me to explain," Teo told her.

Yori nodded, urging him to go on.

"Project A was the project of capturing Sayori Wakaba, but we found Shiro as an alternative. Project B is the project involving Tara Lyn-sama's restoration. Project C is the project involving our complete takeover over society…"

Yori hid her stunned expression.

_Takeover of society?_ Yori thought.

"…The fleets will mount after we perfect them. We will unleash an invasion from a preset rendezvous point. We will destroy all civilization using the laser cannons installed in the fleets, and create a society with all imperials."

The three did their best to contain their composure.

"So what task will be assigned to us?" Yori casually asked.

"You three will be working on fleet 5. Your tasks are to simply verify if all the equipment is operational. If there are any defects, notify Kuriko. She is the head inspector for fleet 5. Each fleet has a communications room, which contains a map if you get lost. Just put it back when you're done."

The three nodded and headed to fleet 5.

***

"We have three missions," Yori whispered as they entered fleet 5.

"Which are?" Aidou asked.

"One: we steal the map of the fleet. It will come in handy later."

Kaname and Aidou nodded.

"Two: we figure out the rendezvous point for their takeover."

"And three?" Aidou asked.

"We get the heck out of here. Kaname, you and Aidou check out all the equipment. Find out how each machine functions, for future reference."

"And you?" Aidou asked (yet again).

"I'm going to steal the map and see if there are any other plans."

"I'm coming with you," Aidou stated.

"No. Now both you get going. We have work to do."

He watched as Yori walked down the opposite direction of the hall.

_Why can't I stop staring…?_ Aidou thought.

"Shiro!" Kaname hissed. Aidou flinched.

"Huh? Oh! Coming…"

***

"Here's the map of the fleet…hmm…I wonder if this is the design for all of them?" Yori asked herself. "I wonder if each fleet contains a map for the rendezvous point…"

Yori searched the communications room, hoping to find another map. Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

"Rendezvous point!" Yori exclaimed in hush tone. She opened the file, hoping to read the location.

"Huh? This doesn't describe the location…instead…" Yori murmured to herself as she read the file.

"Hmm…interesting. 'For location of rendezvous point, contact head fleet through the communications room.'" Yori sighed. "I guess the map is in the communications room of the head fleet…fleet 1..."

Yori jolted as she saw Aidou standing right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I told you to stay with Ka-I mean Akira."

Aidou really was stumped on his response.

"I…uh…"

"Seriously! Why are you here? I've already got the plans!"

"Oh…um…good…"

_Why can't I say something straight? Geez…what's wrong with me?_

"I'm leaving. Go back to your work."

"What are you going to do?" Aidou asked, pretending to be suspicious.

"Acquire information on the machines and their functions. You should be doing that too, but with Akira."

"Why can't I go with you? What's wrong with my company? Aidou asked defensively.

"Nothing! Why would you want my company anyways? You hardly know me…" Yori asked in irritation.

"That's why! I want to get to know you better," he said lamely.

"Sure you do…" Yori said rolling her eyes.

"Please?"

"Seriously…what's your real reason? You can't hide the truth from me…"

"Oh really?" Aidou asked in sardonic tone.

_I really feel like slapping him again…_

"Yes…really. I don't have time to play your childish games, I'm leaving," Yori said as she strode out the room. That's when Aidou unexpectedly clutched her right hand.

"What is it _now_?" she asked in an aggravating tone.

_What the heck am I doing? Why the heck am I acting like this?_ Aidou thought.

He suddenly released his grip.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and dashed out of the room.

"So strange…" Yori uttered and continued walking down the hall.

***

Nighttime…

Yori met with Kaname and Aidou in the lounge. Aidou sat as far away from her as possible (for it to look normal). For some reason (we know), he kept on staring at her.

_Why is staring at me? Seriously! He's getting on my nerves! What a strange vampire…_

"Good news," Yori whispered.

"What is it?" Kaname asked.

"I've successfully taken the plans without anyone noticing."

"That's great."

"Also…"

"Yes?"

"I know where to find the map for the rendezvous point."

"Fantastic! Where?"

"It's in the communications room in the head fleet…"

Kaname and Aidou stared at her in complete stillness.

"It's risky for you to infiltrate the head fleet…it's heavily guarded…" Kaname uttered softly yet sternly.

Yori nodded and said, "I know."

"I'll do it," Aidou said out of the blue.

"No," Yori disagreed. "You can't handle it. Leave it to me."

"Why don't you believe that I can do it?" Aidou asked, peeved.

"I _know_ you can't do it," Yori stated. Aidou glared and blushed simultaneously.

"Leave it to her," Kaname assured Aidou. Aidou nodded, but kept a stern look on his face.

"Wish me luck," Yori whispered. "I'm going to infiltrate in two hours…"

***

**Will Yori get caught trying to steal the map? Why is Aidou acting so strange around Yori? (We know the answer to that…LOL). Find out what happens in the next chapter…review for updates!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stealth and Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I own Shiro, Tara Lyn, Kuriko, Teo, Brooke, and all the other imperials. I DO NOT own VK.**

Luckily for Yori, the project room closed early in the night, due to a defect in the power chamber. All the imperials rushed to the power chamber to repair it.

_Which means I have a window of opportunity…_ Yori thought, pleased. _Better leave now…when the timing is perfect…_

The project room, unfortunately, was near the power chamber.

_Which means I have to be stealthy…and make sure no one spots me…_

"Or it's game over…" Yori whispered to herself. She glanced at her watch. It was time for her to begin her mission.

***

"Hey Kuriko…Teo…" an imperial said as she fixed the defect.

"Hmm?" the two imperials said as they turned around.

"Doesn't it seem…odd?" she asked.

"What seems odd Ayame-sama?" Teo asked. Ayame had long, golden curls with a pair of sapphire eyes.

"The three newbies…their behavior…it's very peculiar…"

"What are you talking about?" Kuriko asked, clueless.

"They don't call Tara Lyn 'sama'…and they didn't even have a clue on Project C…" Ayame stated suspiciously.

Kuriko and Teo eyed each other.

"I've never really noticed that…" Kuriko whispered. Teo nodded in agreement.

"Something's up…" Ayame said in deep concentration. She closed her eyes slowly, and opened them quickly.

"You two stay here…" Ayame commanded. "I'm going to interrogate some…imperials…"

***

The entire project room was abandoned.

"Better hurry before they come back…" Aidou said as Yori stepped in. Yori flinched.

"Ai-I mean Shiro! What are you doing here!?" Yori whispered ferociously.

"I'm here to help," Aidou said with a serious look on his face.

"No. Now go away," Yori uttered as she approached fleet 1.

_I've had it with this chick!_ Aidou thought fiercely. _What's her deal? Doesn't she understand I want to help too…_

"No," Aidou declared, standing his ground. Yori gave out a heavy sigh.

"It's a single mission, I can handle it…" Yori said, turning around to face Aidou.

"No it's not," Aidou said. "I'll keep watch and inform you if anybody comes."

_This guy just never gives up…_

Yori, realizing there was no way to talk him out of it, nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine," she said, turning her back on him. "But stay near the fleet…"

***

_Where the heck is Aidou?_ Kaname thought in concern.

"Akira…I have some questions for you," Ayame told Kaname as she walked in the lounge.

"Yes?" Kaname said coolly. He didn't know who the imperial was, but she appeared to be high-ranked.

"First of all…" Ayame said eyeing him, "where are your other two friends?"

"In their rooms."

"Really?" Ayame asked suspiciously. "Because I checked their rooms…and there was no answer…"

"Really?" Kaname asked, turning the tables. "Maybe they both got food poisoning from the mangoes this evening…they are probably in their own bathroom…"

Ayame nodded, not buying his alibi.

"Well I have another question for you….Akira…" Ayame said as she approached him. "Why don't you call Tara Lyn by 'sama'?"

"I do."

"Oh you do?" Ayame sarcastically implied. "Well how come I've never _heard_ you say it?"

"We've never met."

That was a big mistake for Kaname.

"Hmm…I agree…" Ayame uttered with a fake smile. "I've never met _you_…since I don't have time to know all my relatives…but surely you must know who _I_ am…"

Kaname jolted. The only imperials he knew were Tara Lyn, Shinji, Shiro, Brooke, Kuriko, and Teo. Ayame knew Kaname didn't know who she was, and figured out he was some sort of spy.

"Got you…" Ayame whispered into his ear. "You're in immense trouble…whoever you are…"

***

Yori hid the rendezvous map in the coat she was wearing.

"Got it!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Is the coast clear?" she asked Aidou down the hall.

He peered out the entrance.

"Yeah…let's get out of here…" he whispered back. Yori nodded and both of them ran down fleet 1.

"Now all we have to do is get Ka-" Yori was cut off by Ayame, who was restraining Kaname. By her side were Kuriko and Teo, who looked at them with worry.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Ayame asked in a suspicous tone.

"How could you betray us?" Kuriko asked fiercely.

"Yeah!" Teo shouted. "Who are you?"

"We're not telling you!" Yori hollered.

"Well you'll have to answer to me…" Ayame said. "…or your friend will be another resource for our power chamber…"

Yori and Aidou stiffened.

"We need to get out of here…" Yori whispered to Aidou. "Now."

***

**Oh no! They're caught! What's going to happen to Kaname? Will our heroes escape? Stay tuned, keep reviewing, and you'll find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rush

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK, not even a small part of it.**

"You've got a lot of explaining to do…" Ayame spoke, eyeing the two.

Without warning, Yori held a tight grip on Aidou's hand and darted towards Ayame. She evaded her attacks, and managed to break Kaname free. Yori released her grasp on Aidou's hand.

"You two need to get a move on! I'll catch up!" Yori shouted as she ran down the opposite direction of the hallway.

"We're not leaving you!" Aidou yelled as he trailed behind her. Kaname shook his head in disbelief and followed Aidou. There was no time to argue, so Yori went along.

She swiftly opened the door of her room and reached for the other map.

"Let's get out of here!" she hollered to Aidou and Kaname. They nodded; there wasn't a single second to spare.

Faster and faster, the number of imperials was in hot pursuit of their tracks.

"Don't let them escape!" Ayame roared pointing to the runaways. "Secure the area!"

Yori took hold of Kaname and Aidou's hands as they approached her on her sides.

"Don't let go!" she shouted as her pace increased.

They were almost out of the Matrix's headquarters; Yori could see the front entrance.

"No! They're getting away!" Ayame screamed in frustration. "I've got it…" she whispered, grinning.

Aidou looked over his shoulder, to see if anyone was right behind them.

"She has a gun!" Aidou shouted to Yori.

"Oh no, not again!" Yori cried out in worry. She let go of both her of her grips.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Aidou bellowed.

"I don't care! Just get the heck outta here!" Yori yelled. Kaname obeyed; Aidou did not.

"No! I'm tired of you being so stubborn! For once can't you just-" Aidou lost his coordination and fell to the floor.

"You retard!" Yori hollered.

"I'll destroy you both!" Ayame shouted in the distance. Out of her gun came a blazing inferno.

"Flamethrower!" Yori exclaimed as the blaze approached in the distance. She heaved Aidou off the floor and shoved him in front of her. The fire was only a few yards away.

"RUN YOU FREAKIN' RETARD!" Yori shrieked at him. The fire engulfed Yori's entire left arm, and she cried out in pain as she darted towards the entrance. Aidou watched in terror as Yori shook off the flames.

"GO!" she hollered.

***

"Yori-chan!!!!" Yuuki cried. "What happened to arm?"

"It was burned by a flamethrower…" Yori uttered, fighting the pain.

"Look…I'm so sorry…" Aidou said in remorse.

"Yori-chan got burned because of YOU!?" Yuuki yelled. She was about to go all crazy on him, when Zero calmed her down.

"Whatever…" Yori said. "I'll be fine."

_You'll be fine?_ Aidou thought in disbelief. _You just got third degree burns because of a flamethrower! Your whole left arm is freakin' __**crimson **__and you say you'll be __**fine?**_

"We need to get you help or-"

"I'll be fine," Yori said, cutting Aidou off.

***

It was still dark out, and Yori was relaxing by sitting near the stream. She splashed her feet in the water. The three of them already took of their disguises, since they escaped the Matrix.

_Aidou's right behind me…_ she thought.

"Hey I just wanted to say that-" Aidou paused, stunned at what he saw. Yori's entire left arm was completely healed, as if nothing happened.

"Hmm?" Yori asked, without turning to look at him.

"Your arm!? It's-"

"I know."

"But-but how?"

"I heal quickly, especially if I come in contact with water…"

"Oh…I have something to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to do…if I didn't stumble to the ground?"

"Nothing. I was just going to make sure the two of you were out of firing range. I was just simply your shield, just in case she fired."

Aidou felt his whole body grow hot. He surely felt like a complete retard.

"Still…it's my fault you got burned…I was so…dumb…"

Yori still kept her straight face.

"It doesn't matter. Just be careful next time. Okay?" She turned to face him.

Aidou looked into her eyes.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her arm and held her in a tight squeeze. He closed his eyes, and his lips gently pressed against hers.

Yori's eyes grew wide as she sat there, bewildered at what he was doing. Aidou started out lightly, and then his kiss became more fervent.

Aidou began to move his hands slowly and gently up and down her body. The whole event was simply appalling to her.

_What the heck is he doing?_ Yori asked herself. _This is very embarrassing…_

_What the heck am I doing?_ Aidou thought. _I feel like I've lost control…_

It was too much. Finally, Yori broke free of Aidou's embrace. Both of them stared at each other in shock and disbelief. There was an awkward silence for at least a minute. Finally, Yori broke the stillness.

She slapped him, _hard._

***

**Aw! Aidou kissed Yori…but she ruined it with a slap! LOL…so how will this affect their relationship in the story? What will happen next, now that Yori knows the rendezvous point? Stay tuned and please review for more updates!**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. I say that every time in the disclaimer, so might as well skip this…**

"Don't you EVER dare to make a move on me AGAIN!" Yori shouted in fury. She only glared at a stunned Aidou, whose face was as red as a rose. Yori gave a "hmph" and walked away.

_What…what just happened?_ Aidou thought. _Well…what do you think genius? You tried to make a move on Yori…a big one…and it ended up in a __**disaster!**_ Would he be able to look her in the eye again?

To make matters worse, Zero actually caught a glimpse of the slapping and the yelling. That followed by uncontrollable hysterics. _Great…just what I need…_

"Your face is bright crimson!" Zero cried out in hilarity. That only made Aidou's face even _more_ crimson. _Since when could __**Kiryuu**__ laugh? I didn't know he had a sense of humor!_

"Shut up!" Aidou snapped. _Oh no…did I just see Akatsuki cracking up too?_ He did, and sure enough, his cool cousin was splitting his sides with laughter.

"The Mighty Hanabusa Aidou has fallen!" Kain chuckled, choking due to excessive laughter. Aidou's face was a tomato now and he was perspiring like crazy.

"Shut up!" Aidou hissed. _Oh no…oh __**no!**__ Did I just see Kaname-sama __**laugh?**__ This cannot get worse…_ But it did, and soon enough, everyone was laughing at Aidou. Yori was the only one leaving him alone.

_Eventually they'll have to shut up…in the meantime…how can I make up for planting one on Yori?_

***

It was going to be complex task. Yori was unemotional most of the time, and almost always wore a serious expression.

Okay, the first attempt was pretty pathetic.

"Here…" Aidou said lamely, giving Yori a rose.

"No thanks…" Yori muttered.

"It's just a sign to say…that I'm sorry for what I did…"

"…"

Aidou could hear snickers fluctuating between Zero and Kain.

"Going to give her a rose to remind her the color of your face when she slapped you?" they shouted in mocking tones. _Okay…since when did __**those two**__ become good friends?_

Like I said, not easy. The next attempt was lame.

"I carved this for you…" Aidou said, handing Yori a wooden carving of a heart.

"No thanks…"

"C'mon…just take it…"

"Why?"

"It's a symbol of his love for you!" Kain and Zero hollered from across the campsite. Yori flushed red with anger, getting to her feet and stomping away.

"Argh!" Aidou cried in frustration. "You two ruin everything!"

The final attempt was just sad.

"Can I show you something?" Aidou asked Yori.

"I don't think so…" Yori uttered.

"Why not?"

"Because he's going to show you another kiss, Yori-chan!" the two yelled in the distance, laughing. Yori cracked.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" she hollered to them. Kain and Zero grew silent.

"Can I ask you something?" Aidou asked.

"You just did." _She doesn't have to be such a smart aleck…_

"Oh…well at least hear what I have to say."

"I already am." _What is it with her? It was just an innocent kiss! That's all!_

"Okay. Well I have prepared a poem for you." Kain and Zero just COULD NOT contain their laughter from that point. Aidou flushed.

"Knock yourself out…" Yori said.

"Wait…do really mean that?" Aidou asked, not sure whether Yori was being metaphorical.

"It was just a figure of speech." _Oh…right…_

"Eh-hem…" Aidou said, preparing to demonstrate his poem. "I see stars when I look into your eyes…" Giggles and snorts could be heard. Aidou ignored them and continued his poem. "I just want to apologize…"

"That's it?" Kain and Zero asked. "Booooooooooooooo! You could at least put more effort into that stupid poem, if you want to woo her!"

"Shut up!" Yori hissed. She turned to face Aidou, but didn't look him in the eye. "That was…nice…I need time to think…later…" Yori left the campsite after that.

"Go after your woman!" the two hollered, making sure that Yori was out of sight. Aidou ignored them.

_It was just one kiss…why is she overreacting? Maybe there's something more to it…I just have to find out what it is…_

***

Yori sighed. She knew Aidou was going to follow her. It was pretty obvious.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Aidou asked sitting a fair distance away from Yori.

She sighed and said, "No."

"Then why are you overreacting?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Yori countered him, using a question.

"It was just one kiss…" Aidou murmured.

No response.

"Yori?"

Nothing still.

"Is something wrong?"

Her eyes grew wide, and then she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you…" _A guy like him wouldn't understand…_

"Why not?"

"You…you just wouldn't understand…."

"Please?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with Shiro?" Aidou asked. Yori was about to slap him, then she sighed.

"What? You can't get over that guy? He's dead! Can't you just forget about him?" That was a big mistake. Yori slapped him this time, with _all_ of her might. Aidou's cheek was purple. That's how hard the slap was.

"I promised to NEVER forget him!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Aidou said defensively. "I meant…can't you just let him go? You will still remember him…but you won't be so obsessed over him!"

"I knew _you_ wouldn't understand…" Yori muttered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why? You still love him, don't you?" Aidou asked.

No response.

"Answer me!" Aidou demanded.

"YES!"

***

**This chapter could go on…but I decided not to. Plus, writer's block…*nervous laugh.* So Yori-chan's still in love with Shiro? Will Aidou seethe with jealousy? Review to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Offering

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN VK**

"Why? Why do you still care about him?" Aidou demanded with envy. He shouldn't care how Sayori Wakaba felt about Shiro, but he _did_.

"Because-" Yori stopped. He wouldn't understand. A guy like him could never understand.

"Because what?" Aidou said, jealousy boiling deep inside him.

"You wouldn't understand," Yori said, shaking her head. "A guy like _you_ could never understand."

Aidou's eyes flashed hurt, then rage, finally, envy.

"What does Shiro have that _I_ don't?" he asked, infuriated.

"It's not that…it's just…" Yori closed her eyes, and tears softly streamed down her cheeks.

"Just what Yori? What?" Aidou hollered. He was staring right into her crying eyes, that were now opened. Her heart softened.

"Shiro…he's amazing…" Yori uttered softly, her tears dissolving off her cheeks. The next thing that happened was just random. Aidou cried. Not like a baby wailing, but more like gentle tears.

"Oh…I'm not?" he asked, choking on his words.

"No." Who knew a single word could cut through him like a razor's edge? It pierced his heart. He wanted to ask why…why he wasn't amazing…why Yori still was in love with…someone who was dead…but he couldn't…he was afraid that what she would say next would wound him even more.

"Aidou. I'm sorry I'm doing to this to you. But honestly…what do you see in me? I constantly reject you and that only seems to press you forward. Why am I such a catch to you? Tell me."

Aidou shook his head. Strangely, the understanding Yori wasn't there. Instead, a cruel, heartless Yori came to replace her for the night.

"Now." Aidou glanced at her with fear. _Darn this girl…she tortures me…I hate her! But…I love her…_

"I don't know," he says abruptly.

"Yes you do. Tell me now."

"Only if you tell me." Silence grew between the two. It was ten minutes until their eyes met each other's. Aidou's head pounded; his heart was aching for Yori. But she would not accept him into her heart. Her face was emotionless…as if she didn't care about his feelings. The truth was, she did. But Sayori Wakaba…is a riddle…and there has only been one person to solve that riddle…Shiro.

"It's complicated…" Yori murmured softly.

"Tell me," Aidou whispered.

"I just can't."

"Oh of course…everything is something you just _can't_ tell," Aidou spat out nastily. Yori raised her hand to slap him, but realized it wasn't worth it.

"If I tell you…you wouldn't understand…" she muttered.

"And why is that?" Aidou asked cruelly.

"…"

"You pitiless, selfish girl!" Aidou cried out in mixed emotions. He was _obsessively_ in love with Yori, no doubt, but he also had numerous emotions for the girl. She seemed to have no emotion at all, and yet here is Aidou, pouring his heart and soul into finding the key to the girl's heart.

"You're right," Yori stated.

Aidou eye's grew wide. _Is this girl insane? Why did I __**have**__ to fall for her? Why won't she let me in? I just want to be let in…please let me in…_

"How?" he uttered in a delicate tone.

"Because I am pitiless and selfish. Look at you…so pathetic…you are simply a toy in my chest and I'm using you for my entertainment. I'm watching you cry and beg while doing nothing to soothe your tortured soul. I am a terrible person…okay?"

Ten minutes of silence passed between them. Out of nowhere, Aidou hugged Yori tightly.

"You're not terrible…" he cried. Yori could feel his tears fall down her neck.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, tightening his embrace. This guy really had uncontrollable mixed emotions.

"Drink," Yori stated.

"What?"

"Drink my blood. Now."

"I can't…I can't do that to you," he stammered.

"You need my blood, or you will go insane."

"No I-"

"Yes you will. I can sense your emotions. You crave my blood; you have an endless desire for it. The only way to tame the beast inside you is to drink _my_ blood. No other shall satisfy your thirst. I know you. Now drink."

"No!"

"NOW." His eyes were a bloody red, and Aidou immediately sank his fangs into Yori's neck. She didn't feel any pain whatsoever. Aidou absolutely _loved_ her blood. However, the more he drank, the more he desired. He could devour her whole…

***

**Argh! Writer's block! So what will happen? Yah and so forth. Review for updates!**


	8. Chapter 8: My Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own a car, a house, a monkey, or VK. I wouldn't want a monkey anyways.**

She didn't even feel the slightest pain. Yori didn't feel weak, lightheaded, or dizzy. She knew how much was blood taken was too much for her, and gently pulled away from Aidou's grasp.

"That's enough," she stated abruptly Aidou looked at her with an astonished face. His fangs dripped from the blood he had took. _Did I just lose control? Did I just drink her blood? Kaname-sama will kill me for sure! How could I do this to her?_

"I'm-I'm so sorry," he said, hanging his head in shame. _How can I look her in the eye after what I've done?_

"Why?" she asked. _Are you __**serious?**__ Does she not know what I can do to her? Is she freaking __**blind?**_

"I lost control!" he cried out to her. "I could've devoured you whole!" Yori snickered at his remark. _What's she laughing about? This matter is no funny business!_

"What?" Aidou asked in a whiny voice.

"_You_, devour _me?_ Impossible. I'm far more stronger than you and can easily overpower you once you've taken too much," she replied. Aidou stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Obviously, you have _no_ idea what I can do to you," Aidou said matter-of-factly. Yori rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Have not seen what _I_ can do?" Yori asked. "I can take out multiple imperials while you can barely handle one. And if you are no match for a pureblood, and a pureblood is no match for an imperial…see where I am getting?" Aidou just stared at her, astonished. This girl was certainly something different. However, he would not admit to himself the girl was stronger than him.

"Aidou…did you just suck her blood?" Kaname asked as he approached in the distance. "That kind of behavior is simply intolerable. I must reprimand you immediately." Aidou nodded, he felt like deserved it.

"Kaname Kuran," Yori said to Kaname, "Aidou did not do anything to harm me." Kaname raised a brow.

"Oh really? Because I saw him nearly lose himself. Perhaps…" Kaname approached Aidou, then turned to Yori. "He forced you to tell me that? To save his own skin?" Aidou's face showed shame, he braced himself. _I deserve whatever's coming my way…_

"No. I forced him to drink my blood. It was my doing, Kaname." Kaname's eyes grew wide. He bowed to Yori and was going to leave the two alone.

"My apologies. Aidou, behave yourself next time. Do not let her tempt you." With that, Kaname was off. Aidou looked up to face Yori.

"Why would you…lie to him like that?" Aidou asked softly. Yori rolled her eyes again.

"It wasn't a lie, and you know that. I tempted you, and you merely fell for it. Nothing more, nothing less. Stop denying the fact, and get over yourself, Aidou." She gave a "hmph" and left Aidou to swim in his pool of denial.

***

The next night…

Yori sensed it. Her eyes grew wide with fear._ Oh no! A city is under attack! I won't allow other people to get hurt…I must go!_ Yori stood up, grabbed her backpack, and ran off like lightning. That is, before Aidou stopped her. _Gee! Does this guy always have to get involved with my business?_

"What is it _now_?" she asked annoyingly. Aidou sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"There is a city under attack. I think the Matrix is behind it. I'm going to help stop them."

"No. I won't let you get involved."

"You are not the boss of me. I am not a child." Yori broke free of his grasp. "I'm going. You can't stop me Aidou."

"Why are you so stubborn? Why do you always let yourself get wrapped around these situations?" Aidou cried. He was deeply concerned for her safety, even though he showed it through irritation. _Why do I let her torture my soul?_ Aidou asked himself.

"It's my duty," she stated.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Explain."

"My sole mission is to save lives. Wherever someone needs my help, I will do everything in my power to assist them."

"You can't help everybody! You're not superwoman! It's for your own good!" Aidou shouted. How much this girl infuriated him! And how much he infuriated her.

"He is right," Kaname said in the distance. "It is best for us to not to get involved." Yori shook her head and sighed.

"I didn't you guys would get involved, just me."

"Miss Wakaba, this is better. I simply cannot have you go around helping every troubled city," Kaname stated. Yori gave out a bitter laugh.

"You are not the boss of me Kaname. I can do whatever I want. In fact, I do recall that all of you agreed to do things _my_ way. I will never, EVER, turn my back on people who need me! If you guys cannot handle my methods, then we cannot travel in the same group. Is that understood?" Kaname sighed.

"You are indeed right, Miss Wakaba." Aidou's jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked, fear welling up inside him.

"We shall go with whatever you please," Kaname told Yori, ignoring Aidou. Yori nodded.

"Very well. You may come to assist me in my mission, but I advise you not to," she declared, turning her back on the two.

"As you wish, Miss Wakaba. We will not get involved." Yori sighed and thought, _But I know one vampire will…_

***

**We all know who that one vampire is! So what will happen as Yori tries to save the troubled city? Please stay tuned and please review!**

**BTW: I did take the line "I will never, EVER, turn my back on people who need me" from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** episode titled **_**The Painted Lady.**_


End file.
